A touch panel is a device that can be touched (pressed) with a finger, a pen, or the like, to interactively input information to an information processing device such as a computer.
Touch panels are classified, based on their operating principles, into resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type, surface-acoustic-wave (SAW) type, electromagnetic type, etc. Here, resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels have been often used in recent years because they can be provided in display devices, etc., at low cost.
The resistive touch panel includes, for example, a pair of glass substrates placed opposing each other, a pair of transparent conductive films provided as resistive films on the inner side of the pair of glass substrates, insulative spacers interposed between the pair of glass substrates forming an air layer between the pair of transparent conductive films, and a position detection circuit for detecting the position touched, and is used by being provided on the front surface of the display screen of a liquid crystal display panel, for example.
With a resistive touch panel having such a configuration, when the surface thereof is touched, the pair of transparent conductive films come into contact with each other (are short-circuited with each other), thus producing a current flow between the pair of transparent conductive films, and the position detection circuit detects the position touched based on a change in voltage occurring when the current flows between the pair of transparent conductive films.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device provided with a resistive touch panel in which a color correction film with a pigment mixed therein for correcting discoloration due to the resistive touch panel is provided on the front surface or the reverse surface of the resistive touch panel. It is stated that this prevents the color displayed on the liquid crystal display device placed under the resistive touch panel from being discolored due to the resistive touch panel, and also corrects, with the resistive touch panel, colors of the liquid crystal display device where white is not reproduced accurately.